1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure and method for sealing electronic components. More particularly, it relates to a structure and method for sealing electronic components against dust and moisture.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many electronic components must be protected from moisture and dust. An example is a piezoelectric vibrator. A sealing structure is desirable for the protection of such a piezoelectric vibrator and such a structure has heretofore been adopted. It is usual practice to use a base and a casing to form a container, with the base serving as the bottom. One method is to use a base and a casing which have the same temperature coefficient, and to bond the contact surfaces by an adhesive agent. A forced setting procedure cannot be used with this method, lest air bubbles form in the adhesive agent layer, so that this method is time-consuming and the productivity is low. Furthermore, the external appearance of the product is unappealing. Moreover, high dimensional accuracy is required positioning the casing on the base. Another method of providing a sealing structure is the so-called resin molding process, in which after the base and the casing are attached together, resin is poured in for sealing. With this method, it is necessary to wait until the resin has set, which is time-consuming, so that the productivity is low.
Furthermore, in the two methods described above, once the sealing treatment is applied, no correction in the interior of the sealing structure is possible. For example, in cases where it is necessary to replace the electronic part, as when a defect is found or when the specifications are changed, there is no alternative but to destroy the casing and base. Thus, the yield is poor.